The Fate of Edo
by winn-chan
Summary: Sequel to 'Birthday'. OkiKagu oneshot. Disclaimer: Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei.


_**A/N:** Here's the sequel of 'Birthday' that many people asked for =P. Dedicated to my awesome readers~ You guys are the best ^^!_

* * *

After the nosebleed-inducing embrace that happened between Okita and Kagura, it had the whole Shinsengumi in an uproar. It's not that the members were forbidden to take in women and spend the night with them, but they never thought the young captain was capable of _liking_ another person. He never showed any interest in girls. The only interest that he showed was his love of torturing whoever was unfortunate enough to be on patrol duty with him.

Okita wasn't feeling exceptionally great since after the entire crew walked in on him, China ran through the shoji screen door, out onto the veranda, and off the rooftops. Now he is deprived AND has a cardboard makeshift door. Today was going to be a terrible day.

"Good morning, Okita-san!" a cheerful Yamazaki said.

The young man wasn't in the mood to face him. He ignored the spy and went to eat breakfast in the cafeteria. Right before he slid the door open, he overheard some of the material being exchanged.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Okita-san actually got that Chinese girl as a girlfriend!"  
"I didn't think he was capable of securing a girl. Isn't she an alien? I wonder if she has a…"  
"Of course she does! Well, at least I think so. She looks human enough."

"I wonder who dominates in their relationship. One's a sadist and the other is superhuman."  
"Hey, don't they always fight? What made them change?"

"Young kids and their hormones. Next thing you know, he'll be a father—"

Everyone stopped talking as Okita stepped into the room. They nervously continued eating and avoided his gaze.

Scanning around the room, the golden-haired Shinsengumi instilled fear in all his subordinates and low ranking officers.

"First Division, you are to report to the meeting room immediately after finishing your breakfast. Whoever is late, I will personally deal with them."

He grabbed a buttered toast and left the room.

* * *

Knowing their captain's sadistic ways of punishment, the First Division promptly made their way to the meeting room.

"Today's meeting will be about the suspected Joui hideout. We have received information that Katsura is there. Everyone should patrol undercover with a partner to confirm this."

Everyone has partnered up except Okita himself. "Alright. I will patrol around the city myself. If there are any knews, contact me right away. Meeting adjourned."

The members got up and left. The First Division captain let out a sigh. He wanted to take his usual afternoon nap but his 'urges' didn't let him. He had to either relieve himself or do something about it. And knowing Kondo, that gorilla would probably take this chance to corner him off and give him the 'talk'. So he decided to take a walk. Anywhere would be fine.

Looking at the bustling streets, Okita frowned. He hated crowds. They were too loud and boisterous for his liking. He went into one of the alleyways to get away. Walking aimlessly, he managed to make his way to the Yorozuya. He looked up and saw the silver-perm samurai about to enter his house.

"Danna!"

"Oi Soichirou-kun! Fancy seeing you here! You're not in your uniform today. Here here, come on in," Gin gestured.

Walking up the stairs, he replied deadpanned, "Sougo-desu."

Gin laughed nervously. "So what brings you here today? The old hag didn't tell you to come and arrest me for not paying rent, did she?"

"No, I wouldn't come for something so minor."

Gin let out a sigh of relief and took out a carton of strawberry milk. "Oh? So what brings you here today?" he asked as he took a swig of the yummy calcium-enriched goodness.

"It's about China."

This made the silver-perm choke.

Catching his breath, the samurai replied, "Ah, did she do something wrong? I'll be sure to scold her when she gets home. If it's anything related to money, I guess we could work it off. Ahaha, I am so sorry! Please don't hurt me."

"No, nothing like that." Relieved that Kagura hasn't done anything that would take away his JUMP fund, Gin took another drink of the milk.

Out of the blue, Okita asked, "Do you know if she likes me?"

"Pfft!" Gin sprayed out the contents in his mouth. _What was this sadist thinking? Has he gone mad?_

The Shinsengumi looked at the wide-eyed Danna. _What was so surprising about this? They live together, so he would probably sense something._

Unfortunately, his predictions were wrong. "I don't know. I don't bother with these things," came out of Gin's mouth.

Okita frowned. He wanted to know if China was just in the heat of the moment or actually enjoyed being with him. If it were someone else's room that she walked in, like the mayo-bastard or Danna, would she have let them do the same?

Seeing the sadist's expression darken made Gin almost pee his pants. Wanting to distance himself from the growing dark aura, he slowly slid to edge of the couch, ready to run out the door when attacked.

"Danna," Okita's voice echoed in the room.

The sudden sound made Gin fall off the couch. "Y-yes Okita-kun?" _This was no time for jokes! He could really die!_

Okita got up and looked at the now-shivering man. With a quick "Thanks", he walked out the door.

* * *

Kagura came back from walking Sadaharu. She slammed the door open and saw a very jumpy Gin-chan.

She blinked her blue eyes several times. "Gin-chan, what's wrong? Did you see a ghost-aru?"

He got up and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I'm so glad you're alright, Kagura-chan. The sadist came and he looked like he was going to kill me! What did you do to him? He mentioned you have something to do with it."

The Yato immediately started blushing.

Gin put two and two together and gasped in horror. "K-k-kagura-chan, you couldn't have done… 'that', have you?"

Kagura frowned and shouted, "NO! I haven't. I ran out before anything could happen. Plus, it was embarrassing. People walked in on us."

The samurai was relieved. At least she didn't lose it to the crazy sadist.  
_Wait. 'People walked in on us'?_

"W-w-w-w-wait. What do you mean 'People walked in'?"

"The Shinsengumi people. They came in with a cake saying 'Happy Birthday'."

Gin facepalmed. _So if nobody walked in, she would've lost it to him_.

Ruffling his hair, Gin lectured, "Kagura-chan, virginity is a valuable thing. You should think before you act like a rabbit, doing 'it' with anyone."

The orange-haired girl knitted her eyebrows and mumbled, "I _did_ think about it."

Gin opened his eyes wide for the second time today. _What is the world coming to? Two rivals now like each other? This must be some kind of nightmare._

"Gin-chan, I am a grown girl now. I think I can make my own decisions-aru. Plus, a young girl reaching womanhood is not something surprising."

"Tell me this is a nightmare. Wake me up from this nightmare," the samurai kept muttering.

Imagining what will happen in Edo when the two strongest people come together, Gin ran out of the house.

His distinctive voice echoed throughout Edo. "We need to find a t-t-t-time machine and stop them from liking each other!"


End file.
